Secrets should never be kept
by Mbavlover61010
Summary: This is the Sequel of "My Babysitter's a vampire Continuation" so Read that first and then continue- Benny, Sarah and the gang thought it was over once Stern was gone but now they have doubts, Now they have to face a new enemies but with one of them gone they don't have answers will that someone return the same or different and will how they return change everything in a good way?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the sequel of "My babysitter's a vampire continuation" hope you guys like it!**

 **So let's continue…**

PROLOGUE

Ethan's P.O.V.

"Do I regret it… sometimes but deep inside I know it was the right thing… even if it means no one else accepts it, but how can I live in peace if no one even accepts me… I'm Ethan Morgan and I'm a vampire but I'm also a seer." I said out loud as I stood looking up into my bedroom window from the ground below wondering if she heard me, I sighed and then flew off trying to leave everything behind but I knew running away wasn't going to solve anything.

Chapter 1 "Gone"

"Hey it's Ethan I can't answer my phone right now but I'll call you back as soon as possible" said Ethan's phone voicemail, frustrated Sarah threw her phone on the couch "geez calm down Sarah" Jane said sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Sorry Jane I just can't take it anymore I want to hear his voice not a recording" Sarah told Jane as she crossed her arms while sitting on the couch as the two continued talking a knock on the door was heard Sarah stood up and went to answer it but before she could touch the door knob Benny came charging in.

"Hey you do know you're supposed to knock and then wait" Sarah said sarcastically even though she knew he did that all the time

"Yes I do, have you heard from-?" Benny asked Sarah "no I haven't trust me I've tried" Sarah responded to the question.

"I don't know why you guys are so worked up about this what's the worse thing he can do" said Erica standing in the doorway "What are you doing here ?" Benny asked the vampire

"I'm trying to get away from Rory" as Erica spoke Rory rushes up behind her using his vampire speed

"Looks like that didn't work" Sarah said with a bit of joy in her voice

"Rory I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Erica said almost yelling at Rory

"You did I didn't come for you I came for…" Rory said while thinking of an answer

"Oh yea then who did you come for" she asked

"I came for….umm… I came for…Jaaanne" he said doubtfully "umm yea I came for Jane" he said again confidently

"Really what for?" Benny asked whilelifting an eyebrow and crossing his arms

"Umm…."

"Exactly" Sarah said rolling her eyes "Now can we focus!"

"On what that your pet nerd is missing" Erica said "Are you going to invite us in or what?"

As Benny invited the two in Sarah walked to the kitchen to called Ethan once more

"Caught you" Erica stood behind Sarah placing her arms on her hips

"What?" Sarah asked her friend

"You know what I mean… just let it go Sarah" Erica said walking towards her

"How can I it's driving me crazy not knowing"

"Well now you know" said the blonde vampire as she walked towards the door

"What are you talking about" Sarah asked Erica giving her a questioning glare

"I got to go do a favor and don't let Rory follow me" Erica said while walking out the door

"But you just got here where are you going?" Sarah said and asked

Erica walked out the door not saying a word, Benny and Rory walked into the Kitchen with Sarah "where did Erica go?" Benny asked

"She left" Sarah told both Rory and Benny. Jane walked into the kitchen and sat on the dining table Sarah immediately sent her to bed before going off to look for her best friend, as she accompanied Jane to her room Rory and Benny sat down in the family room to talk

"Is it me or is Sarah acting like Ethan when she left for a while?" Rory asked Benny

"I think she's worse than him" Benny responded

"Ethan had a reason what's hers?" the vampire asked

"What do you mean?" the wizard questioned

"Well Ethan felt sorry for her becoming a vampire but what's her reason" said Rory

"Maybe she feels sorry for him" Benny said

As the two questioned themselves Sarah came down from upstairs and said "I'll be back in a bit"

Benny immediately stood up and said "where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Erica" Sarah said

"Why don't you let me and Benny go out and look for her?" Rory said

"Yeah we could go and you can stay here with Jane" Benny said trying to get her to stay

"Jane is asleep, I'm pretty sure you can handle her" Sarah told the two

"Are you sure you want to leave us alone with a kid?" Benny questioned Sarah

"What that supposed to mean?" She said as she stared at the two

"Don't know…. but well will go find Erica you stay here with Jane" Benny told Sarah

"Yeah we will go you stay" the blonde vampire said. As the two started walking towards the door Sarah once again questioned the two, but they quickly ran out the door before she could finish the question.

Sarah walked up stairs and went to check on Jane but then she heard Mr. and Mrs. Morgan walk in and she quickly ran down stairs where she said her goodbyes and went off to catch up with Benny and Rory.

…

…

…

"Can't anyone get food anymore" Erica said to herself while walking through the empty streets when she finally saw a young teenage couple she flashed her fangs "Erica… Erica…" Rory whispered from behind the bushes with Benny behind him, Erica quickly turned around and hissed at the two "what are you guys doing here?" Erica snapped at both of them "we… we just came to find you and we did so…yeah bye" Benny said trying to back away from the two but while walking backwards he bumped into Sarah "hey!" Sarah yelled at Benny for stepping on her foot "can't I just eat without any of you bothering me?" Erica told the three "well…" Benny said while thinking of an answer "I got to go and please don't bother me anymore!" the vampire said before flying off "wow someone's cranky" Rory said as he took a couple steps away from Benny and Sarah.

…

…

…

"Finally peace and quiet" Erica said after landing, as she walked and kept an eye out for her next meal she heard a snap coming from behind her "Rory I said not to bother me!" She said before attacking as she grab the neck of who she thought was Rory she was surprised of who she saw "you?" she said in shock before being thrown on the ground.

 **Hey guy so that was the first chapter the next will be out soon but in the mean time see ya**

 **:)**

 **-mabavlover61010**


	2. Chapter 2 Who?

**Hey guys so here's chapter 2 of "Secrets should never be kept" hope you guys like**

 **Shout outs: TiredOfBeingNice-And if you want to know who "You" is well keep reading**

 **Mbav fan66-You're right about lots of things**

 **But anyways here's chapter 2….**

 **"** **Who?"**

 **…**

As Erica stood up after being thrown on the ground she looked around for her attacker, then she heard a scream she quickly ran to where she heard the scream and saw her attacker holding a young dark haired female by her neck and he said "It won't hurt unless you make it" and then bit her the girl let out a scream an then came silence…Erica looked in shock then turned around and flew off.

...

…

…

The sound of lockers closing and opening and of course laughter filled the hallways and Rory was putting his textbooks in his locker as the blonde closed the door to his locker Sarah approached him "Hey Rory" Sarah greeted him "oh hey Sarah" he responded back "have you seen Benny today at all?" Sarah asked

"Nope, he said he was home sick" Rory told Sarah

"Home sick, but he was fine yesterday" she said

"Umm… yea, who knows" he told her

"Yea anyways have you seen Erica?" she asked

"Yes" Rory said

"Let me rephrase that, have you seen Erica today?" she said again

"Oh no, then again I don't want to" he said rather nervous

As Rory and Sarah talked Benny approached them acting rather suspicious "hey guys"

Sarah and Rory greeted him "hey Benny"

"I thought you were home sick?" Sarah questioned him

"Umm… yea I was but I'm better now" Benny told her as the three stood by Rory's locker Erica walked towards them she hissed at Benny "what did he do to you?" Sarah asked Erica "he… he did nothing I'm just hungry that all" she said as she looked at Benny's hand and saw a ring , Sarah saw Erica's face expression and asked her "you okay Erica?" Erica quickly turned and looked at her friend "umm… yea I'm fine", then turned to look at Benny again

"Well maybe you should eat" Benny told her

"Maybe I will" she responded as the two stared at each other Rory said "well we're going to be late to class" and right as he said that the school bell rang "come on guys I know you don't want detention especially you Benny" Sarah told the two "we're going" Benny told her "okay" Sarah said before walking to class, Benny also started to walk to class but Erica quickly grabbed his arm and told him "I saw what you did but why and why you?" Benny pulled away from her and said "why did I why do you?" then he walked away, Erica walked to class frustrated and angry.

…

…

…

3:00 pm

It was after school and Sarah walked down the hallway towards the door when she got a text from Benny but of on thin air Rory rushed up behind Sarah which startled her and made her drop her phone "Rory!" Sarah said "sorry Sarah" Rory apologized, Sarah then picked up her phone and read Benny's text out loud which read

"Sorry I couldn't come to school I had to help my grandma with something"

As Sarah read the text she chuckled in disbelief of what she was reading she responded back saying

"Your joking aren't you?"

Which Benny replied

"No I'm not joking, I had a misshape with a spell and it took all-day to fix it"

Both Rory and Sarah turned to look at each other and Sarah said "he's joking I know he is…..right?" Rory just shrugged his solders at the question.

…

…

…

The Next day Sarah got to school rather early and just walked straight to her locker where she was surprised to see a red rose taped to it she took the rose in her hands and remembered something

"Flower equals date" Erica whispered to Sarah

"I thought I was picking you up?" Ethan said

"I thought I was picking you up?" Sarah said

"I was going to buy you hedge box earings but I thought you'd like this better" Ethan said while handing Sarah the rose

"Thanks" said Sarah while taking the rose

"Shall we" Ethan said as he took her hand

 **(Sorry if that scene is wrong or words I did it by ear)**

As Sarah stood in front of her locker thinking of the flashback she had she looked down at the rose and said "Ethan"

…

…

…

While everyone went to class well all except Sarah who was sitting down on the couch in the lounge still staring at the rose, when class ended Erica walked into the lounge and saw Sarah and went and sat next to her

"Hey you missed class where were you?" she asked Sarah

"Here…just thinking" Sarah answered back

"Thinking about what?"

"I think Ethan left me this" Sarah said while handing the rose to Erica

"Why do you think it was him?" Erica asked

"Who else would it be" Sarah told her

…

…

…

Later that day still at school Benny walked up to Rory and said "You took my projection ring"

"what no I didn't" Rory quickly answered

"yes you did because only you, Ethan, and Sarah know my combination" Benny said

As they continued to argue both Sarah and Erica walked up to the two boys and asked what they were arguing about which Benny quickly answered

"Rory stole my projection ring"

"No I didn't he's lying" Rory told the two girls

"Okay calm down" Sarah told the two

"You had it" Erica said and turned to look at Benny

"What?" Benny asked

"Yea you were wearing it yesterday" Erica told Benny in a rather joyful voice

"Why would I have my own ring?" Benny asked

What do you mean he was wearing it yesterday" asked Sarah

Benny looked at all of them "I didn't even come to school yesterday" he said seriously

Sarah looked at him surprised "you weren't joking?"

"What… no I wasn't" Benny said

"Yea you were we all saw you" Rory said

"Unless it wasn't you" said Erica with a small smile

 **So that's chapter two**

 **Hope you enjoy and of course for now see ya**

 **(And if anything is wrong please tell me that's always helpful)**

 **-mbavlover61010**


	3. Secrets kept and Hidden Truths

**"** **Secrets kept and Hidden Truths Reveled"**

 **Hey guys here's the next chapter of "Secrets should never be kept" hope you guys like and again may I say thank you all for the great reviews**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** **Secrets kept and Hidden Truths Reveled" (Thank you Mbav fan66 for the Chapter name)**

"Next time I summon you all please come quickly" Anastasia said looking at the four of them

"Well if you had more patience…" said Sarah but was interrupted by Erica "Sarah!" Erica whispered to her

"The comments aren't necessary Sarah" Anastasia said while standing up walking towards them and then she asked "Where's Ethan?"

"Don't you think if we knew where he is we would tell you" Erica said

"Well find him and bring him to me" Anastasia ordered them and then said "you're free to go"

All four of them walked out of the room and on the way down stairs Sarah said frustrated "I don't get it"

"Get what?" Benny asked

"We know he's here but where?" said Sarah

"More importantly I want to know who stole my ring" Benny said

"More importantly?" Sarah said annoyed

"Yes because whoever has it can look like anyone!" Benny said

"Fine" Sarah said in soft voice barley to be heard

…

…

…

"You need to come out" Anastasia spoke

Silence came between the two

"If you don't I will bring you out" she said

Silence came again

"You don't have to….but first I have to resolve something's" Ethan said

"Very well but you only have five days to do so" Anastasia said as she turned around and walked back to her seat

"Fine" Ethan said as he started to walk away

"I will be keeping an eye on you" she said and Ethan just smirked at her comment and left the room.

…

…

…

The next day Sarah, Erica, and Rory where sitting down in Benny's family room when Benny came running down stairs screaming excitedly "I found it!"

"Found what" the three vampires asked at the same time

"My grandma's reflecting glass" Benny repeated

"So what does that do?" Sarah asked

"It can help us find my projection ring" Benny exclaimed

"How?" Rory asked

"Whoever is using my ring we can see through the magic and see who it is" Benny explained

"So how do we use it?" Rory asked

"All we have to do is use it like a mirror and look through it and see" Benny explained

"Okay so" Erica said

"Well that's how Sarah's going to use it" Benny explained

"What why me!?" Sarah questioned Benny

"Because I know Erica won't do it and Rory's not a girl, well…"

"Hey!" Rory quickly reacted to Benny's response

"Look all you have to do is use it like if it was a mirror" Benny tried to explain to Sarah

"But I don't know if you remember but I don't have a reflection" Sarah told Benny

"Will you just trust me for once" Benny asked Sarah

Benny stared at Sarah waiting for an answer but then Sarah sighed and agreed

…

…

…

Later that day at school Benny handed Sarah the glass and of course she pretended to use it like mirror although she didn't have a reflection. Both Benny and Sarah used the glass but never found out anything or anyone.

"This is useless!" Sarah said handing Benny the glass

"What no it's not" Benny said while trying to hand glass back to Sarah

"Oh come on both of us have used it all day and nothing" she said

As the two kept pushing the glass back and forth Benny kept trying for Sarah to take it back, Sarah finally let it go causing Benny to drop it and breaking it

"No!" Benny yelled out loud causing everyone that was in the school hallway to turn and look at him. Sarah just tried to look away so she would get involved with him; after everyone returned to their own things Benny and Sarah continued arguing over whose fault it was that the glass broke

Rory walked up to them acting rather weird even for Rory. He walked couple more steps forward stepping on the glass

"What am I stepping on?" he asked looking down at the glass

"Your stepping on Benny's reflecting glass" Sarah told him

"Reflecting what?" Rory asked

"Reflecting glass" Benny said in an upset voice

"What's that?" Rory asked

"Don't you remember?" Sarah asked the blonde

"Umm…yea I do" Rory said really nervously

Both Sarah and Benny looked at Rory suspicious. As the three looked at each other all the broken glass pieces began to combine together to its original form

"Oh right I forgot" Benny said in a joyful voice

"Forgot what?" Both Rory and Sarah said in union

"My grandma put a spell on it that whenever anything happens to it the glass it will return to its original form" Benny explained to the two

((Ring)) The school Bell rang and every student ran out of the school wanting to go home.

"I have to go " Sarah said while putting her backpack on

"Where are you going?" Rory asked her

"Council" Sarah said as she walked away

"The Council… I wonder why she has to go there"

"Yea" said Benny as he bent down to pick up the glass but then saw Ethan's reflection where Rory should have been. Benny picked up the glass and looked up through it once more and saw Ethan.

"Rory" Benny said looking at him

"Yea" he answered back

"Or is it Ethan?" Benny said first glancing at him then at the ring on his finger

…

…

…

Hey guys so that was the third chapter sorry that it is short but I wanted to leave it at that part so again sorry about that

But hope you guys liked and make sure to leave a not so short review :)

mbavlover61010


	4. Tell the Truth

**"** **Tell the Truth"**

 **Hey guys so here is chapter 4 and sorry the last chapter was short I had to do homework and finish a project but anyways here's chapter 4 hope you guy like :) Also this is in honor that "My babysitter's a vampire" the movie aired on Disney Channel last night I was so excited for that**

 **Yes I still watch Disney sometimes and mostly for Mbav or other movies I like**

 **But anyways here is chapter 4**

 **"** **Tell the Truth"**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"I need your help" Sarah asked Anastasia

"I don't believe it's that hard to find someone" Anastasia said chuckling

"I'm serious, I'm really worried" said Sarah

"You need to take it easy Sarah everything is closer than you think"

"No kidding but how close is it really?" Sarah said before walking away

"Closer than you think, maybe they been if front of your eyes but you just didn't know" Anastasia said

…

…

…

Erica stood in the cafeteria looking for Rory who was probably looking for rats in the basement, when she saw a young freshman walk passed her and bump into a girl spilling his lunch tray all over her "Dork!...thank you" the girl said before walking away from the boy

"Boo!"

"Ahh!... Rory! " Erica yelled at Rory

"Did I scare you?" Rory asked hopefully

"No you didn't" Erica said annoyed

"Ok then I'll be right back" Rory said as he started to walk away

"What for?" Erica said

"So I can scare you again for real"

"Eww no, look at that kid there does he remind you of anyone?" Erica asked him

"Umm…"Rory thought but couldn't find answer

"You idiot doesn't he remind you of…"

"Batman…no Thor…no Hulk" Rory said hopefully getting the answer right

Erica just sighed at him "no doesn't he remind you of Ethan?"

"I guess" Rory said

Then out of nowhere both Erica and Rory heard a voice yell out

"Hey!"

Erica quickly turned and said "Oh look it's Rory" with a small smirk

"Wait" the smirk disappeared she then turned to look at the Rory beside her "if you're here then who's that?" she said turning to look and point at the other Rory

The other Rory saw his double an quickly ran away but only to be chased by Erica and the real Rory

…

…

…

"Why didn't you just…"Benny began to say

"Hold on before you say anything else you have to promise me something" Ethan told Benny

"Shoot" Benny said

"You can't tell Sarah I'm back… under any condition" Ethan said

"Why?"

"Not until…not until I…I resolve some matters" Ethan said

"What matters?"

"Things you wouldn't understand" Ethan said

"Ethan I'm your best friend I'll understand I'm sure of it" Benny said rather offended

Ethan just glanced at his friend rather upset and sorry and stood in silence

….

Later that day Sarah rushed to the Morgan's residence to babysit Jane but on the way there she ran into someone that she lease expected

"Guess who"

Sarah turned around hesitantly "what do you want?"

"Wow no hey"

"Like I said before what do you want" Sarah said in a tone

"Someone's moody" Said Jesse

"Look I have to go if you want to tell me text me it" Sarah said right before leaving with vampire speed

Jesse just stood there in shock of Sarah's mood he heard her voice again but coming in a different direction

"Hello there"

"Sarah?"

Jesse stood looking at the girl in front of him wearing all black clothing and with long dark hair with strips of bright purple in it

"Yea it's me….just a little different"

"A little" Jesse said sarcastically

"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut and save yourself form and unfaithful death" she told him then hissed

"You're definitely not the Sarah I know" Jesse said in a kind of panicking voice

"Like I said I'm different" said Sarah before flipping Jesse over causing him to land on his back

"Ouch" Jesse said in pain

"Told you" said Sarah before flying off

"I have to warn everybody" Jesse said in pain and getting up off the ground

…

…

…

The sound of leaves hitting together by cause of the wind was the most relaxing sound well to Ethan

"Don't you ever just think?"

"Think about?" Benny asked

"I don't know life, time, and everything that makes us human or what makes you guys human"

"No I don't think so" Benny said

"I mean who does you got your whole life to me to but…" Ethan said

"Ethan there's still hope to find a cure"

The two kept walking down the street toward Benny's house

"You know sometimes I feel like crap"

Benny just laughed at the comment his friend made

"See that's the Ethan I know"

"Yea I guess" Ethan said

"Come on be you be Ethan"

"And what does that mean?" Ethan questioned and laughed

"Just be you and everything will be fine" Benny said

The two just kept on walking, joking pretty normal, and well until a group of unfairly know people showed up behind them and throwing off the peace in the town

…

…

…

After her finding with Jesse, Sarah finally got to the Morgan's residence and knocked on the door "Jane it's me Sarah" she yelled from outside

"Coming" Jane yelled back while running down the stairs

Jane opened the door and was hesitating on letting Sarah in

"Umm…can I come in?" Sarah asked her

"Yea…come in" Jane said while turning back as if to look for something

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked

"Yep, just excuse me for a sec" Jane said before running up the stairs

"Well that's unusual ….that's very unusual" Sarah said to herself

Her curiosity took the best of her and she quickly walked upstairs and heard not only Jane's voice but someone else's voice as well

"Jane everything okay?" Sarah asked but no response was heard

"Jane?"

Then she heard a scream Sarah quickly ran upstairs into Jane's bedroom and opened the door and gasped at what she saw

…

…

…

 **So that's chapter 4 hope you guys like and make sure to leave a review :)**

 **Chapter 5 will be out soon or even sooner as you think**

 **-mbavlover61010**


	5. New Comers

**"** **New Comers"**

 **Shout outs:**

 **The Aquarium Master**

 **Mbav fan66**

 **TiredOfBeingNice**

 **LoveMBAVFanfics**

 **inosine**

 **…**

 **Hey guys so here's chapter 5 and I'm so so sorry that this chapter is late but hopefully I can make uploading two chapters in the same day or next day.**

 **Just a heads up I will be adding a few new characters:**

 **Lain/ is a guy**

 **Ulysses (U-ly-ss-es)/ is a guy**

 **Phoenix/ is a girl**

 **I don't own these characters because both my best friend and I do but anyways you'll learn more about these characters in upcoming chapters or maybe even in this one but yeah… here it is and enjoy :)**

 **…**

 **"** **New Comers"**

 **…**

"Let her go!" Sarah order

"Make me!"

"Trust me you don't want me to I'm not in the mood" Sarah said getting angry

"Fine" he said releasing Jane

Jane quickly walked toward Sarah and stood behind her

"You don't want to mess with me"

"Really why not?" Sarah asked jokingly as she signaled Jane to leave the room. As Jane left the room Sarah stood looking into the guy's eyes trying to figure out his personality, but in less than a second he lunged himself flashing his fangs hoping she would be terrified

"You're not scared?"

"No I'm not" Sarah said before pushing him away and hissing

"I guess there are many more like us"

"I'm not like you"

"Yes you are… we both are"

"You're wrong" Sarah said

"Well… your name?"

"Sarah" she said as she crossed her arms

"Well Sarah you're just like me"

"I'm not a fledgling" Sarah exclaimed

"A what?" he asked

"Before I continue what's your name?"

"Lain…Lain Morin" he said

"Lain… interesting"

Sarah and Lain stood looking at each other wondering why both were still talking even after he tried to kill Jane

"What's a fledgling?" Lain asked

"How did you come in?"

"Umm… the window why?" Lain responded

"So you're a fledgling"

"What's that?" Lain asked again

"You really don't know anything do you" said Sarah

"No I don't"

"How old are you?" Sarah asked while both started to walk down the stairs

"Sixteen"

"No I mean when were you turned?" Sarah asked

"Oh two days ago why?

"That explains everything" said Sarah while standing in silence thinking and then finally said "maybe you should go to the council"

"The council?" Lain asked

"The vampire council"

"Okay….but-" Lain began to say but was interrupted by Sarah

"Look you should go this isn't my house and you just tried to kill her" said Sarah pointing at Jane

"I'll leave but where will I find you?"

"You don't need to find me" Sarah said

"You're the only one that has giving me answers"

"Yea so" Sarah said already annoyed

"If I need more I want to ask you" Lain told Sarah

"You don't need to find me… I'll find you"

Sarah then opened the door and almost sort of pushed him out with anger and shut the door in a rapid fashion

…

…

…

"Benny I can't believe you just did that!" Ethan yelled at Benny

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Benny apologized

"When are you ever going to get a new spell right the first time" Ethan said in a tone

"First calm down and secondly I've gotten a spell right on the first try"

Ethan then took a deep breath and said "when?"

"Umm… you know that one time"

"Benny you just broke my phone"

"I said I was sorry"

"How am I going to know if someone calls or texts me"

"Who would anyway?"

Ethan stood in silence while Benny stared at him questionably

"Uh…nobody"

Benny just stood at looked at Ethan suspicious

…

…

…

In town both Erica and Rory where chasing Rory's double that have yet to be discover

"Where did he go?" Erica asked looking around

"I don't know but it's kind of weird chasing me" Rory said

"We lost him"

"No we can still find him…I think" Rory said while thinking

"Maybe it was Ethan"

"What?"

"Yea I didn't say anything before but remember the fake Benny that met up with you and Sarah" Erica told Rory

"Yes"

"Well that was him" said Erica

"Cool!"

"Just don't tell Sarah okay" Erica said

"Uh…okay"

"Let's go" Erica said before flying off while Rory followed

…

The next day Sarah, Rory and Erica were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Benny

When Mr. Hicks came over with a new student

"Hello there Sarah may I ask a favor from you?" Mr. Hicks asked

"Uh… sure" said Sarah standing up walking towards him

"Well this Ulysses and he's a new student and I was wondering if you could show him around"

"Yea sure but may I ask why me?" asked Sarah

"Well I was looking for Ethan but I couldn't find him and he hasn't came to school so I chose my second most trusted student"

"Geez thanks"

"Again thank you and so off you go" Mr. Hicks said guiding Ulysses to Sarah

"Hi I'm Sarah" Sarah introduced herself

"Hey I'm Ulysses"

Sarah grind at him and just stared and sort of forgot all of what was happening around her

"Sarah!" Erica shouted trying to get her attention

"Oh sorry umm…do you have your schedule?"

"Yea here it is" Ulysses said handing it to Sarah

"Okay first you have… AP Algebra" Sarah said in upset voice remembering about Ethan

"Oh great another nerd" Erica said

"Erica!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to her….eventually" Rory told Ulysses

After lunch Sarah showed Ulysses where all his classes were and Erica and Rory accompanied them, as they walked through the halls Benny and Ethan approached them and of course Ethan used the projection ring to look like someone else.

"Hey guys who's the new comer?" Benny asked

"He's Ulysses" Rory said

"Who's he?" Sarah asked looking at Ethan

"Oh umm…he's" Benny said while still thinking

"Evan" Ethan said

"Are you new here?"

"Yea I am"

At that moment the bell rang letting everyone know that it was time to go to class

"Later" said both Erica and Benny as they walked to class

"We should go" said Rory

As all walked away Ethan made his way towards the door but accidentally bumped into Ulysses which triggered a vision

.In the vision…

Ulysses was surrounded by fire and had blood red eyes with a large super dark pupils

"I will avenge my faith"

After Ethan came to from the vision he then stared at Ulysses who had already walked away

"What or who is he?" Ethan said while taking off the projection ring

At that very moment Lain and Sarah walked into the hallway

"Ethan?!" Lain asked

Ethan turned around surprise to him as well

"Lain?"

Sarah was in shock to see him but was also wondering how the two knew each other after she cleared her throat she then stuttered while saying

"E…E…Ethan?"

…

…

…

 **Hey guys so that was chapter 5 again so sorry that it was really late but I hope you guys liked and keep an eye out for chapter 6 :)**

 **-Mbavlover61010**


	6. Eye to Eye

**"** **Eye to Eye"**

 **Hey mbavlover61010 here and hope you guys had a great Halloween and also I know this is super late in this week so I want to give you guys a present by giving you an awesome chapter 6 (hopefully) so here it is…**

 **Sarah's P.O.V.**

 _Every feeling I had in the last year came back to me in a flash of memories but only two keep repeating…_

 ** _(I think everyone knows this but he it is again)_**

"Let him go!" I yelled at Jesse

"I don't care how cute you are no one puts me in a trance" Erica said waving here hand

"Why do you even care about this meat in five hundred years you won't remember his name" said Jesse holding Ethan's arm down "come with me and be what you're meant to be"

"Get it through your tiny bat brain if you hurt one of my friends I will make you regret it even if it takes a thousand years but I will never never be one of you"

"We'll see" Jesse said biting Ethan's arm

Ethan then fell to the ground in pain from the venom in his veins making him shake uncontrollably. I gasped at what Jesse had come to just to make me his

"Ethan!" Benny yelled returning from the washroom

"Now either you become one of us or he does" Jesse said looking at me then down at Ethan "it's your choice… see you soon" he said opening the doors with telekinesis and leaving with vamp speed.

"Ethan" I went running and kneeling down next to him and then quickly biting him and sucking out the venom from his body

"What's she doing?" Benny asked only watching from a distance

"Saving him" Erica responded to Benny's question

"Sarah" Ethan said in between deep breaths and finally passing out…

 _And also…_

 ** _(From Mbav Continuation my previous story/ Evil Ethan and Sarah/with mild changes)_**

"Hey!"

"What do you want?!" asked Ethan

"Can't I just say one thing" I said taking on step closer to him

"What?!"

"I…I…" I tried to say but kept stuttering

"You what?"

"I…I regret saving you" I said hoping it would hurt him enough to make him good again

He grabbed me by my neck and held me up against the wall

"Go ahead let Stern absorb me you don't even care anyway"

He then let me go; I knew it hurt him deep inside

…

 _All of these memories came coming back to me while I was still in a little shock after finally seeing him eye to eye after a month_

 _The hall was silent especially between the three of us_

 _"_ _What…no…why…no…when..?" I tried to ask but the words wouldn't come out correctly_

 _He only glanced at me for a couple of milliseconds and turned back to Lain, who was trying not to make eye contact with him._

 _"_ _Ethan?" I asked but as soon as he was going to respond the bell rang and a mob of students filled the hall and in one of those huge groups he left without a word. When I finally could go chase after him he had already left_

 **Reader's P.O.V.**

Later in the afternoon Sarah rushed to Benny's house to tell him the news

"Benny!" Sarah said while knocking on the door

"Geez are you in a rush to drain someone" Benny said opening the door

"Ha-ha very funny"

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh right…. Ethan's back!" Sarah said really excited

"What?" Benny asked nervously

"Yea he is but…"

"But what?"

"He didn't want to talk to me and..."

"And..."

"And somehow he knows Lain"

"Who?"

"Oh right Lain he's a new comer" Sarah tried to explaining "Look I'll explain later but you have to help me find Ethan"

"Umm…"

"Come on he's your best friend"

…

"Now can we attack we have them in reach"

"No!"

"Why not we can take them"

"I said no!" Evil Sarah told Rory's double

"When?"

"There to weak they have to be a little more stronger"

…

Even more later on that afternoon both Erica and Rory went to the council because Anastasia had called them. When they arrived at the gate Erica felt and hand on her shoulder and it wasn't Rory's she quickly turned around only to find Jesse

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you guys"

"Why… more importantly why you?" Erica asked crossing her and Rory just in the side lines silent

"Yea why did you come to warn them" a voice said from behind

"Wow you look cool Sarah" Rory said

"What are you doing here?" said Jesse

"That's none of your business… isn't that right Erica"

"You're not Sarah" Erica said taking steps back

"Come on Erica you know me better than anyone"

"I know that why I know you're not Sarah!"

Evil Sarah then lunged herself to Erica who fought not to be taken down by her

"Erica!" Jesse yelled

Rory then tried to help her but was thrown against a tree by his Evil double

"Well that was easy" He said walking towards Jesse

"Well I won't be!" Jesse said using his vamp speed and leaving

Erica finally managed to pin Evil Sarah on the ground when she was pulled off by someone

"Nice try blondie"

"Y..your..m..me" Erica said really shocked

"Shocked"

"What are you?" Erica said standing up

Rory also stood up at saw Evil Sarah, Rory, and Erica

"Were all your doubles just …. Different" the three of them said in union

Both Erica and Rory glanced at each other before flying off

…

…

…

"Benny I don't know what you're talking about" said Sarah while looking into her textbook

"Yes you do now help me please" said Benny

"Fine!" Sarah said while closing her book and giving Benny a glare

"why don't you ask you know who" she said while crossing her arms

"Well maybe I would but he is nowhere to be found well by us" he said while leaning on his locker and giving Sarah a sarcastic look

"I get it"

"Sarah he'll come when he's ready"

Sarah then stood up and felt someone walk up behind her

"Sarah"

"Ethan?" Sarah asked excitedly and turning around

"oh it's just you" she said disappointed

…

..

.

 **Okay so that was chapter 6 hope guys liked and I will be bringing out a new story so look out for that and hopefully you can leave a review below and bye :)**

 **-mbavlover61010**


	7. Answers & Relationships

**"** **Answers & Relationships"**

 **Hey there it's mbavlover61010 and here I have chapter 7 for you and hopefully it will answer all of your questions**

"Did you tell them?"

"No I was waiting for you to return" Anastasia said

"Yea sorry about that" Said Ethan looking at the floor then at her

"When you going to tell?"

"Don't know" he said

"Well it better be soon" Anastasia said

…

..

.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Thanks for the warm welcome" said Jesse looking around

"If you came for a reason just get to it" Said Sarah

"I wanted to make sure you were you"

"What?" Sarah asked

"You have evil you" Jesse said

"Hot Evil Sarah is back?" Benny asked

"Hot Evil Sarah?" Jesse asked Benny

"Yea she's hot… but scary"

"That not possible… I staked her" said Sarah she looked at Benny really worried and nervous

..

..

.

"Who were they?"

"Us…I guess" Rory said sitting down on a town bench

"Guys" A voice said from the shadows

Erica flashed her fangs and hissed at the voice

"Relax it's just me" Ethan said stepping out from the darkness

"Ethan!" Rory said excitedly

"Hey Rory" Ethan sad with a smirk

"You look…"

"I look?" Ethan asked Erica

"You look…nice"

 **Erica's P.O.V.**

 _I looked at him he was still the same geek that I knew but now he's still the same but different. He was different of course I mean he's now a full-fledged vampire but I like the new him, he can grow on me_

"I mean you look different"

"Thanks… I guess" _Ethan responded I just looked at the ground to ignore eye contact_

 **Reader's P.O.V.**

"So does everybody know you're back?" Rory asked

"Think so… umm can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure" both Erica and Rory said in union

"Gather everyone at my house"

"Got it!" Rory said flying off

"I know that was you a few days ago…"

Ethan just stared at her not saying a word

"I better go help Rory" Erica said flying off

…

..

.

"How can evil me still be alive?"

"Maybe…no I don't know" Benny said

"Do you think Stern had something to do with this?" Sarah asked Benny

"All I know is that she does a lot more worse things than you" Jesse said

Rory then popped out behind Benny and one minute later so did Erica

"Ethan needs to talk to all of us" Erica said

"Ethan….are you sure?" Sarah asked smiling

"Yea pretty sure he's the only Ethan I know"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

Everyone then began to walk out of the hallway when Ulysses grabbed Sarah by the arm

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"Ulysses haven't seen you around…umm yea"

"I wanted to ask you if….y-you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Ugh…umm…sure why not"

"Wow I thought you were going to say no" Ulysses said in a joyful voice

"Why would I?"

"Because of Ethan" Ulysses said leaving without Sarah noticing

"Yea I thought so to…wait how did you know about Ethan?" Sarah looked around but Ulysses was nowhere to be found

"Sarah!" Erica shouted from the end of the hallway

"Coming" Sarah said walking towards her

…

..

.

After Sarah rejoined the group they finally arrived at Ethan's house where Ethan was standing on his front porch

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled running up to him and giving him a hug

Ethan stood still as if he didn't accepted the hug everybody else stood in shock that Ethan didn't hug Sarah back

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…so you guys want to know the truth…I'll tell you the truth" Ethan said leading them inside

"Why did you leave?" asked Sarah

"Why did you?"

"I don't know… I guess I just needed time to think"

"Well when you can answer that I will to" Ethan said looking at Sarah

"So have you mastered the art of flying?" Rory asked trying to lighten the mood

"Yea better than you" Ethan said sort of laughing

"I'll take that challenge"

"How do you…you know…eat?" Benny asked

Ethan stayed silent for sec and glanced over at Erica

"Right now I've been sticking to pint bags" he said still looking at Erica

"Have you embraced it or ditched it?" Jesse asked

"Do you have to bring that up" said Sarah

"It's fine…I embrace it but sometimes I don't"

"At least you didn't turn out like…" Jesse said looking over at Sarah

"Wow no way to be offended"

Benny then walked over to Rory and asked "Rory do you want to go to the store with me?"

"Yea let's go"

"Why are you guys going to the store?" Ethan asked

"To go buy pop, chips, candy…you know all that stuff" Said Benny

"I'll go with you" Ethan said opening the door with his mind

"Cool!" Rory shouted

"Wise" Jesse said

Ethan just smiled at the comment

Ethan, Benny, and Rory left leaving Erica, Sarah, and Jesse behind

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Sarah asked both Erica and Jesse

"Sure" said Erica

"is it me or does it seem like Ethan has something against me?"

Both Erica and Jesse turned to look at each other in question

"Yes I notice that to" Erica said

"Well whatever it is I want to fix it because I don't want it to affect our relationship" Sarah said looking at them then at her pocket and taking out the rose that was taped to her locker, which was already dried up,.

Jesse then saw it and said "you got"

"What?"

"My rose the one I tapped to your locker"

"You tapped it to my locker" Sarah asked looking up at him

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **So that was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed and my next chapter will be out soon :)**

 **-Mbavlover61010**


	8. Talks & Disappearances

" **Talks & Disappearances" **

**Hey its mbavlover61010 and here I have chapter 8 so last time I said or typed that I wanted to make this story about 10 or 9 chapters but I've looked it over and I think this is going to be longer than 10 chapter but I do know it won't be 20 chapters (hopefully )**

 **Also I have plans to create another story about our fellow MBAV team it will be called: How Our Worlds Collided it will be about how each individual friendship met to present day. I look forward in writing that hopefully you guys look forward in reading it. :)**

 **Shout outs-**

 **MBAV fan66: Nope it wasn't Ethan that left Sarah the rose :( but I like your sternly looks at him (he does still love her *whispers*) I agree he better have a good explanation.**

 **WyldeHeart:** **I like darker Ethan as well. I agree there have to be more stories like that I would read all of them :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice: I'm glad you're excited**

 **Now on to the Story…**

 ** _"_** ** _Talks & Disappearances" _**

The sounds of heavy breathing and pacing footsteps filled the Morgan's living room and all of those sounds were coming from Sarah who hadn't stopped pacing and breathing heavily after Jesse had told her that he had been the one to leave her the rose

"Wow **…** wow I can't believe it you were the one that left me the rose!" Sarah yelled at Jesse

"Sarah calm down" Erica told her

"I can't **…** if all this time I would have known it was this Idiot that did it then I wouldn't be like this right now!" Sarah yelled at Erica

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Rory enough with the squirrels" Ethan said helping Rory down from a tree

"The price I pay for having vampire friends" Benny said

"Hey only one of us had a choice" Ethan said

"What?" Benny asked

Ethan stood staring at the two until he finally answered "I mean Rory was influence into drink human blood **…** I wasn't"

"Yeah **…** wait what?" Rory asked

"Come on let's just go to the store" Said Benny

The three boys kept walking until finally reaching town and heading to the grocery store where Benny bought everything he needed and the three continued home but on the way two of the had a friendly competition

"Come on Ethdog I'm a total better flyer than you" Rory said

"You not even close" said Ethan

"I agree with Ethan you're not exactly the more skilled one" said Benny

"Want to Race?"

"I don't see why not"

"1 **...** 2 **...** 3 **...** go!" Rory shouted

Both Ethan and Rory pushed off the ground into the air leaving Benny behind

"Like I said vampires as friends not the best choice…and I'm talking to myself…great"

Benny continued walking home but half way home he got a text from Sarah which said

 _"_ _I need to talk to you head to my house immediately"_

Benny then stopped in his tracks and turned around and started to walk toward Sarah's house but he had yet to know that he had an unsuspected person following him

"Benny" The voice called

Benny turned in all directions to see where it had came from but didn't see anyone but when he turned forward her saw Erica with glowing purple eyes

"Erica you scared me **…** what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you"

"Help me what?"

In that instance both Ethan and Rory landed and saw her

"Erica what are you doing here?" Ethan asked

"Why don't you ask yourself that question **…** Ethan?"

"You're not the real Erica"

"And the geek strikes again"

"What do you guys want?!" Ethan said while his Eyes turned into a purple-blue color

"Stay out of our way **…** if you don't let's just say there will be a stake in your future" Evil Erica said flying off

"How did you know she wasn't the real Erica?" Rory asked Ethan

"I felt it **…** but also the color of her eyes" he said and his eyes turning back to their normal chocolate brown color

"So there's evil Erica to?" Benny asked

"Yeah and I also kind of have an evil double to" Rory said in a low tone voice

"What?!" both Ethan and Benny said in union

"Yeah"

"I guess that our life…right" said Ethan

The three looked at each other in question

 **…**

Nothing was heard throughout the town which was strange given that most day's screams were often heard come from alleyways. Finally the silence was broken when a scream of a girl was heard.

"Maybe I should go before I get chosen to be someone's prey" Benny said continuing to walk

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked him

"Sarah's house she wanted to talk to me-" Benny said but was cut off by Ethan

"No I'm good"

"What?" Benny asked him

"You asked me if I wanted to go with you"

"I thought it but I didn't say it" Benny said cautiously

"Oh right sorry sometimes I read people's minds without even noticing"

"Cool" Rory pointed out

"Thanks **…** I guess" Ethan said

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Benny asked him

"Yes I'm sure"

"Really because the Ethan I know would be rushing to go"

"Well that part of me is gone"

Benny nodded and continued forward

"You don't like Sarah anymore?" Rory asked

"Let's just go" Ethan said flying off trying to avoid the question

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

After about a 15 minute walk Benny finally arrived at Sarah's house and rang the doorbell but no answer so he knocked on the door and again no answer so Benny pulled out his phone and texted her after waiting and still no answer he decided to call her while waited for her to answer someone came up behind him and grabbed him by the arm and took off flying with causing him to drop his phone…when Benny dropped his phone Sarah picked up and you could hear her say **...**

 _"_ _Benny?"_

 _"_ _Benny it that you?"_

 _"_ _Benny?!"_

…

..

.

The next day both Ethan and Rory where in the cafeteria waiting for Benny when Ulysses came and sat down next to them

"Hey Ulysses how's it going?" said Rory

"Good I guess because I have a date…who's he?" Ulysses said looking up at Ethan

"I'm-" Ethan began to say but was cut off by Ulysses

"Ethan" Ulysses finished

 **So that was chapter 8 hope you guys liked and the next chapter will be out soon :)**

 **-mbavlover61010**


	9. Dates and Challenges Part 1

**"** **Dates and Challenges"**

 **Hey it's mbavlover61010 and here I have chapter nine this chapter will be kind of short sorry but I just found I will be the Assistant stage manager for my school play "The Wizard of Oz" and I'm going to kind of busy…**

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry man stage manager business" said Ethan getting pulled away by Sarah (from Season 2 Episode 5 "_** _ **MirrorrorriM"**_ ** _)_**

 ** _That's how I feel with my friends Lol :)_**

 **…**

 ** _(I just notice that I mostly always start the chapter with the same intro)_**

 **But anyways here is chapter 9 hope you enjoy :)**

 ** _"_** ** _Dates and Challenges"_**

"You must be Ulysses" Said Ethan

"Well since Rory sad my name seconds ago **…** Yes"

Both Ethan and Ulysses sat across each other exchanging glances

"Don't you think it's funny that he has days here and he already has a date and you…"

"Thanks for the recap Rory" said Ethan cutting Rory off before he could finish

"So who are you going on a date with?" Rory asked Ulysses

Ulysses looked at Rory then back at Ethan

"Well I'm going on a date with-"

Ethan in that moment accidentally read his mind and shouted

"Sarah **…** you're going on a date with Sarah?!"

"Ethan!" Rory realized what happened

"How did you know that" Ulysses said not even surprised

Ethan looked at both Rory and Ulysses nervously and left trying to avoid further questions

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Are you calm now?" Erica asked cautiously

"Very funny **…** yes I am"

"Why were you so angry at Jesse for leaving you the rose?"

"Cause I thought it was Ethan **…** I guess I love him but he doesn't love me"

"Sarah you don't even know if that's true"

Sarah then looked over her shoulder and saw Ethan at his locker

"I think I don't love him either"

"What?!"

"I don't love him love him anymore" Sarah wanting to cry

"Sarah **…** Are you afraid of falling in love?" Erica said a little more seriously

"No I'm not afraid of falling in love **…** love is constant people aren't people change all the time"

Sarah said turning back to look at Ethan

"And some change more than others"

"Sarah why are-?" Erica cut before finishing and looked up at Ethan

"Why am I what?"

Ethan then made his way over to the girls to ask Sarah something

"Who are you going on a date with?" Ethan asked angrily

"How did you know about that?"

"You didn't answer my question" Ethan said while his eyes began to change color

"Well that's none of your business"

"It is my business!" Ethan said angry and his eyes now purple-blue

"Ethan you have no business with me!" Sarah said starting to walk away

"Hey!" Ethan said grabbing Sarah's arm

"Ethan you're hurting me!" Sarah said pulling away

Erica stood in shock of what Ethan was doing but also smirked to see him jealous. Ethan took a deep and let Sarah go

"Can you please just tell me who you're going on a date with?" his eyes returning back to normal

Sarah looked at him scared and shock of what he did to her she then looked down at her arm to see her bruises healing

"I suppose you already know if you're here" Sarah said angrily and then walking away

"Why **…** why?" Ethan mumbled to himself

"You know I can here you" Erica said walking towards him

"Why did I do that?"

"You're a vampire not a fledgling your urges going to be hard to control"

"This didn't happen when I was alone"

"Well you didn't have deal with stuff like this…like jealousy"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Right… anyways what's up with your eye color?"

"Oh… I don't know actually but that's not the only eye color I have"

Ethan's eyes changed to the purplish blue color then to plain blue then to a golden orange and then to a glowing purple and finally to the most obvious color gold or golden yellow

"Why do have so many?" Erica asked him

"I think it has something to do with me being a Seer or something"

Erica stood looking at him trying to come up with a clear answer and then said

"Cool **…** so do you have control over it?"

"Sometimes I guess…it depends on my emotion"

"Right so like when you're jealous they change?"

"They're brown don't you see" Ethan said addressing Erica to look at his eyes

"So you are jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Hmm **…** "

"You know what **…** I got to go have fun being you" Ethan said walking away

"He's totally jealous" Erica said to herself closing her locker and going off to find Sarah

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _~ Benny's P.O.V. ~_**

 _I felt cold I felt the wind swoop in through a window or an air duct I really didn't know but what I did know was that I had a killer headache._

"Did you bring him?"

 _I heard a voice said I didn't know where it as coming from so when I tried to look around all I saw was pitch black…my eyes were covered by something I then moved my head in a panic I also tried lifting my arms but only to find out they were tied down_

"He's in here"

 _I heard another voice say and after I heard them both footsteps came and then the sound of a door opening_

"Benny?"

 _I knew that voice I knew who it was….but I was afraid to guess_

 **Cliffhanger huh?**

 **Again sorry that this chapter was so short hopefully I can update a longer chapter on the weekend but for now bye :)**

 **-mbavlover61010**


	10. In the Meantime

**"In the Meantime"**

 **Hey it's Mbavlover61010 and may I just begins with I'm sorry that the last chapter was short but this one will be longer I promise :)**

 **Now can I say one final thing that I may be late on chapters from now on until most likely February but I will try my best to update soon enough**

 ** _(Also don't care how long it's going to take me to finish this story even if it takes like 20 something chapters I will finish it)_**

 **…** **.but enough talk about me let's get to the story...**

 ** _~Sarah's P.O.V. ~_**

"Sarah **...** Sarah!"

 _I tried so hard not to turn around even if i knew it was the right thing to do_

"Just listen to me!"

 _After about 5 more seconds of frustration I finally stopped in my tracks and turned around and said almost yelling at her_

"What?!"

 _I saw her jump back at my response_

"You can run away from your problems" she said in a softer tone

"I'm not"

 _She then walked towards me and put her arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the school and towards the woods behind it_

"Erica where are we going?" _I asked her but no response was given for a while…_

"I got something to show you"

"What?"

 _She then let go of me and walked forward_

"Follow me"

"Why?" _I asked her not knowing what was going on_

 _She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at me with gleaming purple eyes_ _ **…**_ _and then she flew off_

 _I had this urge to follow_ _ **...**_ _in my mind I didn't want to I had a bad feeling but my body kept urging me to go_ _ **…**_ _so I did not knowing what was to come_

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _~ 3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person P.O.V. ~_**

"So **…** that was strange"

"Umm-"

"I mean that was really strange right?"

"Umm **…** I better get to class" Rory said walking away from Ulysses to avoid further questions

"Oww!" Erica yelled after being stepped on by Rory

"Oh sorry Erica i just-" Rory apologized before getting cut off

"Its fine… have you seen Sarah?"

"Ugh-"

"No wait before you say anything… did Ethan hurt Ulysses?"

"No why?"

"Okay good"

"Why would Ethan hurt Ulysses...oh right"

"Oh right what?"

Both Erica went and sat in the two chairs at the end of the school hallway and Rory explained the whole Ethan and Ulysses situation to Erica she did the same by explaining the Ethan and Sarah conflict to Rory.

"Wow talk about relationship issues"

Erica then turned to look at Rory with a questioning and confused look.

"What it's true" Rory said lifting his shoulders up

"Anyways want to come flying with me?"

"YES!" Rory quickly stood to his feet and shouted excitedly "So it's a date?!"

"What No!" Erica said jumping to her feet as well "I just need another set of eyes in the sky"

"Okay" Rory said in a more depressed tone

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ethan!" two voices said in union

Ethan turned around to find two Council guards standing behind him

"Let me guess... the Council wants to speak to me"

"Yes now hurry up"

"Let's go" Ethan said flying off and having the two guards follow

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _~Benny's P.O.V. ~_**

"Benny?"

 _I turned my head to where i thought the voice was coming from_

"Where am I?" I asked nervously

"Relax you're safe"

"Safe? **...** then why am i blindfolded" _I said bravely but was scared at the same time_

 _Before she took the blindfold off me she whispered something to another person who hadn't said anything_

"I guess we can"

 _We?_ _ **...**_ _I thought to myself i knew there weren't that many people in the room beside the two i knew there were… or where there?_

 _I felt her cold hands touch my head and face just before taking the blindfold off. I took my eyes time to adjust but when they did i saw five other figures beside the other two_

"Hello Benny" _said all of our doubles mine, Ethan's, Erica's, Rory's, Jesse's, and Sarah's standing beside someone else_

 _I knew who they all were very well actually but what I also knew was that I was dead and no one would ever figure out how I died because for sure they would drain me and then burn me….maybe I given to much thought into this no wait it's just enough_

"What Benny cat got your tongue?" _Said my double…Evil Benny_

 _I immediately felt hatred towards him but also fright. I saw my own green eyes looking down at me but instead of a loving glare it was a hunger, annoyance, and pure evil and because of that glare I was still in fear and couldn't breathe I didn't remember how to but then again I thought it was for the best one breath and it could be the end._

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _~ 3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person P.O.V. ~_**

"It's been a while"

"Yes it has"

Ethan walked forward towards Anastasia and shook her hand

"So how have you been?"

"Alright I guess"

"How are you dealing with your powers?"

"Why?" Ethan asked cautiously

"I want to train you how to use them properly" Anastasia said turning to look at the other Council members

"What?!"

"As I said your powers are too powerful to just ignore" Anastasia said returning to her seat

"So you want to train how to use them?"

"Certe" ** _(Latin)_**

"What?" Ethan asked unknowingly

"It's Latin you should all learn that well since you going to live forever"

"I don't need to learn how to speak Latin"

"As you wish"

"Now back to business why do you want to train me?" Ethan said bravely but still cautious

"Reasons"

…

..

.

Mbavlover61010 here and that was chapter 10 hope you enjoyed and for now bye :)

-E.E.S.


	11. WhyWhy now?

**_"_** ** _Ethan and his friend now have to face the most dangerous thing they have ever faced and hard choices will have to be made to defeat it and even defeated it's not over…"_**

 **Hello there Mbavlover61010 here and… I'M BACK! :) *spreads arms in happiness* Sorry I have disappeared for a while but I promised I won't do that again well until next year…** **and I'm pretty sure that you are questioning why the summary of my first story "My babysitter's a vampire continuation" well the answer to that question is…well did you read it… closely yep "it's not over…."**

 **No but this summary was really important because of course "It's not over..." and I will finally be entering new characters to this story and they will have a huge impact**

 **Enough with the blabbering and let's get to the story…**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"** **Why…Why now?"**

"Ethan!" Lain shouted running up behind him

"What do you want now Lain?" Ethan said turning around and said it in an annoyed tone

"It's about Sarah" Lain said cautiously, Ethan turned around and continued forward

"I don't have time to deal with her right now" Ethan said angrily

"So you don't care about her?" Lain asked and stopped walking

Ethan in anger used his supernatural speed and pushed Lain against the wall "go ahead hurt me but I am fledgling" Lain said while Ethan pinned him against the wall.

"That doesn't stop me" Ethan said letting him go

"Rather than fighting with me you could help me" Lain said walking forward away from the wall

"What would I help you with?"

"Getting Sarah back"

Ethan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes and then said "Back- back from where?"

"Your doubles- your evil doubles"

"And you didn't stop them!" Ethan said approaching Lain

"Like I said I'm a fledgling- they would rip me to pieces" Lain also approaching Ethan

"So why is it always me who has to save her?!"

"Think of it as a trade…she saved you, you save her" Lain said in a calmer tone

"Saved me… she regretted every second of It!" Ethan said as his eyes changed into a purple blue colour

"Is that what you have against her… the regret?!"

"No…maybe… I don't know okay now let's just go before I change my mind!" Ethan said flying off

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Remember me?" Evil Benny said leaning in towards Benny's face

"I do but how do you?"

"You may have destroyed me physically but I was always there watching you make a fool of yourself, watching you fail"

"That's enough my turn…" Evil Sarah said moving to the place where evil Benny had been.

"You" Benny said following her as she moved across the room.

"Yea me" she said approaching him and back slapping him with vamp speed. "That was for tricking me and having me be killed"

Benny turned to look back at her and opening his mouth to reveal blood dripping down lower lip and chin.

"I hope now you know not to mess with me" Evil Sarah said with a smile

"That's enough" The girl in the corner said stepping into the light.

"Who are you?" Benny said spitting out the blood in his mouth

"That's not important… I need you to give your vampire friend a message for me"

"Which one?" Benny asked looking at Evil Ethan out of the corner of his eye.

"You know… now either you're with us or against us".

"Depends on what the message is" Benny said clearing his throat

"Tell him that he has unfinished business with me and they need to be finished"

"What's the unfinished business?"

"He hurt me in ways nobody would want to be hurt."

"Well in that case NO!"

"As you wish…you know what to do" the female vampire said to all of the other vampires

…

The female vampire walked back to the dark corner from where she had came from to watch as the others had fun with the human. She grinned and enjoyed to see Benny in pain while she laughed and smiled Evil Ethan came over to her

"So what has my look alike done to you?"

"I already told you you'll find out like the rest of them"

"Oh come on Nix tell me" He said raising his hand towards her chin she quickly stopped it and twisted his arm.

"Now listen to me…you follow what I say got it" Nix said releasing his arm.

"Just because I'm his double don't mean I'm like him"

"Prove it…go find him and bring him to me do whatever you have to do but I want him alive even if he has seconds to live I want him alive"

"Why?"

"If he's going to die I want him to be the one to kill him"

"What did he do to you?" Evil Ethan said walking towards the door

"He hurt me in a ways no one understands"

A loud sound was heard coming from a couple of rooms down "Sarah!" Evil Erica said running up to Nix

"Go take care of her" Nix said pushing her along "Go now"

"Looks like we have guest… take care of them will you" Nix ordered Evil Ethan

Evil Ethan nodded and ran out of the room to see two shadows standing in the moon light

…

Nix walked over to Benny, who was beaten up, and started to untie him "I'm sorry but now that you have gotten to know my friends…will you help us?"

"No way" Benny said out of his pain

After Benny said that he wouldn't help Nix out of anger picked him up by his shirt and threw him across the room making Benny agonized in pain. Nix again made her way towards the wizard and held him up by his shirt with one hand and stared into his green eyes.

"Now you will do everything I say…got it!" Nix said as her eyes changed into a purplish blue colour.

"I'll do as you say" Benny said falling into her trance

Nix then let him go causing him to fall to the ground "Now go get cleaned up"

…

..

.

"Have you seen her?" Erica said after landing

"Nope have you?" Rory asked

"Don't you think I knew I wouldn't be asking you" Erica pointed out

"Well… I was just asking"

"Hey guys" Ulysses said appearing from behind

Erica as reflex hissed at him revealing her vampire self… she gasped at what she had done

"You're one to?" Ulysses asked not surprised

"You know?" Rory asked him

"I know many things… you don't have to hide I know your secret" Ulysses said in a low tone

Erica and Rory turned to look at each other in curiosity since they were in disbelief that Ulysses had known there secret. When the both turned to look at Ulysses he was gone.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"I was going to go looking for you but looks like I don't have to anymore" Evil Ethan said with a grin

"Where's Sarah?" Ethan asked his double

"She's somewhere safe **…** and she doesn't need to be bothered" Evil Erica said walking along side Evil Ethan.

Ethan turned his head to Lain and telepathically said to him "Go find Sarah I got them" Which Lain responded by nodding his head and slowly walking away.

"Well two against one that's not fair but since we're the two I'm okay with it" Evil Ethan said

Ethan quickly ran up to his double kicking him against a wall and hissing and going for another attack but Evil Erica grabbed him by his shoulders and throwing him across the hallway. Ethan instantly got up back on his feet and breaking a chair's leg nearby and snapping it into two pieces making a stake. At that moment Evil Ethan super speeded behind him and taking one of the stakes and jabbing it into Ethan's back.

Both Evil Ethan and Erica laughed in victory after Ethan fell to the ground unconscious.

…

..

.

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed but that's all for now I will update soon but for now Bye**

 **-Mbavlover61010 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there Mbavlover61010 here and they're no words to describe how sorry I am for not updating any of my stories in such a long time. I'm going to be completely honest these past 5 months I haven't been motivated to do anything I barely ma it through my school finals...anyways hopefully this chapter will substitute my disappearance so with out a further ado lets get to the story...**

 **~Ethan's P.O.V ~**

 _I laid down in a dark room in pain after my evil double had stabbed me in the back with a wooden stake. Laying there not having anything else to do but be in pain I had the same memory repeat and repeat over and over again…_

 ** _~The memory~_**

"It's about Sarah" Lain said cautiously, I turned around and continued forward

"I don't have time to deal with her right now" I said angrily to him

"So you don't care about her?" Lain asked and stopped walking

In anger I used my supernatural speed and pushed Lain against the wall "go ahead hurt me but I am fledgling" Lain said while I pinned him against the wall.

"That doesn't stop me" I said letting him go

"Rather than fighting with me you could help me" Lain said walking forward away from the wall

"What would I help you with?"

"Getting Sarah back"

I crossed his arms and rolled my eyes and then said "Back- back from where?"

"Your doubles- your evil doubles"

"And you didn't stop them!" I said approaching Lain

"Like I said I'm a fledgling- they would rip me to pieces" Lain said also approaching me

"So why is it always me who has to save her?!"

"Think of it as a trade…she saved you, you save her" Lain said in a calmer tone

"Saved me… she regretted every second of It!" I said as my eyes changed into a purple blue colour

"Is that what you have against her… the regret?!"

"No…maybe… I don't know okay... now let's just go before I change my mind!" I said flying off.

 ** _~End of memory~_**

 _Was that the reason….if it is then why would I hate her for having those thoughts? If that would've been me in that situation I would've also had those thoughts. Then why do I hate the thought of her having them. Maybe it's the reason that she told me that fills me with so much hate. Also the thought of her being with someone else….with Jesse...or with Ulysses….I don't know what I would do if she would end up with anyone else._

 _I shouldn't have left I should've stayed...then Ulysses wouldn't have had the chance to meet her...to gain attraction towards her. If he were to dare touch her I swear I would...No... No... I can't….I can't do that to Sarah...I have to prove that I'm good...that...I actually care about her...that i...that i...i...Love her….Yes...I love her I love Sarah. I can't believe it took me so long to say that...I love her...but I can't show it to her not now especially she hates me...she would rather be with Ulysses than be with me._

 _"_ _Ow" I said rolling on my side but the pain was to strong I fell back onto my back causing even greater pain as the stake slid through me and sticking out through my lower back and stomach._

 _I agonized in pain it felt as if my insides were being burned by the wood. I had to get out or I would rather die than suffer this pain._

 _I quickly rolled onto my side again and slowly began to pull the stake out the way it had came in through. I felt I little relief after every inch of the stake left my body. Finally after minutes of pain i had taken out the stake out. I took in deep breaths after I had finished._

 _I then fell back onto my back and lifted my shirt to see my wound starting to heal… I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the ground. I open my eyes and stared at the celling and I saw something…something I recognized…but what was it doing? I stood up not taking my eyes off the ceiling._

 _"_ _It can't be" I said while shaking my head in disbelief_

 _I started to walk to the door when I heard voices coming from the other side. So I quickly but slowly picked up the stake that was on the floor and stood behind the door. I stood in silence wait for the person to open the door and ready to attack._

 _The door opened and I saw my evil double step in._

 _"_ _Shit!" he said in anger not seeing me laying there. I then came up behind him and I snapped his neck causing him to fall to the floor, I then took off his jacket and put it on. I was just about to step out of the room when I walked back and took the stake in my hand and impaled it in his heart._

 _After I took in a deep breath and released it. I dropped the stake and I stood up looking directly at the door… I was free…well almost. Before exiting the room I took on final glance at the ceiling...I still couldn't believe it._

 _"Ethan?" Erica's evil said as she walked towards me._

 _"Umm...yea?"_

 _"He still out?"_

 _"Yea sure is" I said catching on to what she meant._

 _"Good...anyways Nix is looking for you" She said as she sped off. Nix? who's Nix? I asked myself as I made my way down the dark narrow hallway. As I took each step I noticed various picture frames hanging on the walls some were nice and neat others were shattered with the broken glass on the floor below them. At the end of the hallway there was this one picture frame it's glass was shattered like others but unlike the others it had a bloody handprint on it, the thumb print was covering the face of a man I stood looking at it and when I was about to whip the thumb print away I felt a hand on my shoulder._

 _I turned around to see Benny, not evil Benny but the normal good Benny. "Benny...what are you doing here?" I asked him. He gave me a small smirk which made me uncomfortable. Ina split second Benny blasted an energy ball at me causing me fly across the room._

 _"What the hell?!" I said as I stood up...and then I stood silent as all of our doubles entered the room with glowing blue eyes what shocked me most was that my own evil double entered the room with them._

 _"I killed you!?" I said looking at evil Ethan. He stared at me an gave me a spine chilling smirk. I was about to speak again when I saw a beautiful long dark haired girl entered the room but instead of standing with the others she walked over to me._

 _"Hello Ethan" She said as her natural eyes of the colour green turned into a blue and purplish colour like mine._

 _"_ _Nix I presume?" I said cautiously_

 _"_ _Ha…you don't remember me do you?" she said as she walked over to Benny "Now you probably think we were stupid enough to assume you were our Ethan…but unfortunately no… were not" her voice got more serious at the end of her sentence._

 _"_ _I would kill you right now but where's the fun in that?" she said using her super speed to come over to me._

 _I stood silent trying to control my breathing but honestly I was terrified of her and I didn't know why._

 _"_ _Now Ethan!" Nix said as she stabbed me with a knife. This caused me to lean in because of the pain looking in my eyes she put me in some sort of trance. "Before I go…remember this you shall not play me Ethan Morgan"_

 _With that said all of them were out of the room leaving only me and Benny/_

 _"_ _Benny?" I said as I took the knife out of my lower chest area._

 _"_ _E…where are we?" Benny asked me confused and looking in many directions and then at me._

 _"_ _I'll explain later…let's go find Sarah and get out of here" I said pulling Benny along_

 _"_ _I found her!" Lain said as he turned the corner with Sarah_

 _I was so happy to see her safe and sound I let myself get carried away I immediately went over to her and with no hesitation kissed her… I expected her to kiss back and be happy as well but once I pulled back she gave me a angry but also confused look and she slapped me._

 **~Reader's P.O.V.~**

Both Benny and Lain stood silent and in shock at what Sarah did

"How could you!" Sarah said after having slapped Ethan

"Since you came back you've treated me like nothing as if you didn't care about me you have gotten aggressive with me…what's your problem Ethan and whatever it is it's not going to be fixed with just a kiss….Goodbye Ethan" Sarah said with a tear sliding down her cheek and using her vampire speed to leave.

"Ouch…well at least she didn't kill you" Lain said

Ethan with no words just a stare made him shut up.

"He has a point Benny said with a smile. "Whatever let's just go" Ethan said storming out of the room.

 **And that ends chapter 12 hopefully you guys enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon and will updated my other stories soon as well :)**

 **-Mbavlover61010**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it's me Mbavlover61010. Yes I'm back, yay! But in all seriousness I do deeply apologize for my long absences. I know I completely disappeared without a warning and again I do apologize, but what happened is that I was diagnosed with Depression and it hasn't been easy at all. I'm currently in recovery. But of course recovery isn't a straight line. You guys have no idea how many times I've typed out this intro… seriously I think more than 10 and not once did I feel completely ready or completely sure. But today I'm ready. I'm ready to come back I know it won't be easy but I'm willing to give it all I got :) but do keep in mind I am in my third year of high school and still in my theater club. So I may be busy but that doesn't mean I won't fight with myself sometimes to go get out chapters. But enough blabbering let's get to the chapter!**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **~Ulysses' P.O.V.~**

"Don't you think I'm going a little too fast with the plan?"

"As of right now, everything is going fine. Just stick with the plan _." I heard her say._

 _I stood looking into the distance only thinking, what was I doing? What am I doing here? Why am I doing this? I heard a faint voice yell, I had zoned out_

"Ulysses!"

 _I snapped back. I stood straight and looked her in the eye._

"What's the update?"

"Nothing much, Ethan is jealous as expected, and Sarah did accept the offer to go on a date with me."

"Good. Anything else?" _Anastasia said while heading over to her seat on the council._

"Oh yeah, um Ethan thinks he exposed his seer powers to me"

"I told that boy to come in and I would train him _" she took a pause_ "Maybe now he will come in and see me _" She took another pause before looking back at me._

"You can go. Just Ulysses, follow the plan. That's an order _."_

 _I had already had my back turned to her. I felt the words hit my back with force. I fixed my posture and continued walking out of the room, crossing in between the tall wooden doors, which closed behind me after exiting._

 **~Reader's P.O.V. ~**

"Hey" Lain said walking up to Ulysses

"Sup Lain" Ulysses greeted him.

Both Lain and Ulysses walked down the sidewalk side by side chatting.

"So you got called again?" Lain asked

"Yeah, Anastasia still on my back making sure I follow the plan and stuff" Ulysses explained in an annoyed tone "Why didn't you do it instead of me?"

Lain laughed "You already know why, Ethan turned me, he knows me, and I'm pretty sure he would kill me"

"I guess you're right, but now I'm the one that's gonna get killed" Ulysses once again spoke in a more annoyed tone

Lain kept walking just shaking and laughing at Ulysses. "Hey I got to go I'm starving, I'll see you around?" Lain said as he sped off.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

"Have you seen Sarah?"

Benny laughed as he closed the door to his locker and turning to face Ethan

"Really" Do you really think she wants to see you right now?" Benny told Ethan while trying to hold in a laugh but not without giving him a sarcastic look

Ethan took a breath and let out a low sigh his sight not leaving the floor. "Maybe she doesn't want to see me but I at least want to apologize" Ethan said as he looked up at his friend.

"Just give her time, and plus we have more major things to focus on" Benny said as he patted Ethan's back.

Both boys walked down the hallway making their way to the cafeteria. Once reaching the cafeteria the bell rang and groups of students began to enter taking their seats on benches.

"Ethan! Benny!" Rory yelled from across the room signaling the boys to go sit with him.

 **~Ethan's P.O.V. ~**

 _Me and Benny walked over to Rory and took our seats around the table._

"Okay so what do we know?"

"We all have evil doubles and they are being led by a girl we don't know and her name is Nix" _said Rory very confidently_

"You just read that off my notebook!" _Benny Shouted at him._

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

 _The Two began to bicker in between themselves. I directed my attention to the other side of the cafeteria; I saw Sarah and Erica entering. I immediately directed my sight to Sarah, she seemed to notice and looked me in the eyes for a few brief second, I could do nothing else but smile while starring into her beautiful brown eyes. I may have made the wrong choice, because she looked away but then looked back toward my directions but no longer into my eyes. She then began to walk over to us followed by Erica. They came and sat beside us._

"Alright so what or who are we fighting this time?" _Sarah asked as she took a seat next to Rory, but of course she avoided looking into my direction._

"First we got to figure out what out what they're after. And find their weak spot" _I said trying not look into Sarah's direction because i knew the moment I looked at he she would look away._

"How do we do that?" _Benny asked as he slowly took out his spell book_

"We don't need that right now" _I stopped him_ "I think we should talk about how you and Sarah were captured first; to see what it was they were after"

"For me I thought it was Erica, I was tricked, well up until I saw that her eyes were different, but even after that. It's like I was compelled to follower her, so I did, as soon as we got to where ever it was where we were supposed to go, my mind goes blank" _Sarah explained to us, it made sense._

"All I remember after that is that I woke up in a bed in a room I didn't recognize and I saw Lain standing over me, he rushed me to hurry and get out of there, and well you know the rest." _She continued but reached the end and glanced over to me._

"Doesn't really tell us much only that she was compelled" _Erica stated_

"You're right. What about you Benny?"

 _I saw his face go emotionless. It seemed really odd; my suspicion grew when it took him a while to answer._

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean; you don't remember anything at all?" i asked him trying to calm my suspicion

"Look all I know is that I was leaving my house, and next I knew I woke up in a room blindfolded, tied to a chair and I had a killer headache. I remember seeing all of our doubles, and that girl Nix, the beat me around and then I got out, and I was completely fine and I saw you and you know the rest." _Benny explained while his tone started out on the more aggressive side and slowly changed into a more normal one_.

"That doesn't make any sense, were you compelled or something? In a trance?"

"If I were I don't think I would remember E" _Benny said once again his tone slightly in an angry tone._

"I guess you're right" _I stood silent for a moment I was trying to concentrate and read his mind or something. But I couldn't, something wasn't allowing me to. I tried harder, but nothing. My suspicion grew even more towards him, maybe they did something to him, maybe they were using him, I didn't know but I was going to get the bottom of it._

 _"_ You okay Ethan?" _Benny asked me blowing off my concentration_

"Yeah, just thinking you know"

….

 **~Reader P.O.V.~**

In that moment the bell rang indicating that all students were to return to class. All got up from the table, all except Sarah who was still seated and looking at her phone.

"Got a text?" Ethan said looking back at her

"Yeah, from Ulysses" She said as she looked over at Erica

"About your date?" Erica asked

Sarah let out a soft laugh and smile "Yeah, just letting me know he's going to pick me up and take me out for dinner"

"Oh nice!" Erica said with a bit of excitement in her voice

Sarah stood up and followed her friend, before leaving out a different door she took a second and looked at Ethan, who was already looking at her. They said nothing, Sarah let out a faint sigh and turned around and left.

"How long was I gone?" Ethan asked as she stopped in his tracks and stood behind both Benny and Rory in the middle of the hallway

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him

"How long was I gone, Or more so when did Ulysses make an appearance in Sarah's life?"

Both Benny and Rory were taken back at his question.

"I thought you didn't get jealous?" Benny said sort of mocking him

"How can I not get jealous, you know my feelings for her" Ethan said as he directed his vision passed both boys and focusing on something from the outside

"Ulysses came around, like around the same time you came back, also that guy Lain, him too" Rory stated

"I can see that." Ethan said as his voice became more serious. He stood looking out the windows behind his two friends. The boys noticed and turned their attention behind them

"Is that Ulysses" Benny asked as he turned to look outside

"Hey that's lain" Rory said as he also turned around

Ethan then turned the corner of the hallway making his way outside

"Ethan?" Benny asked as he saw Ethan rush to get outside

In that moment Ulysses and Lain had fist bumped and laughed, totally unaware that they had been spotted.

Both Rory and Benny rushed after their friend not knowing what he was going to do or say

Ethan pushed open the door and used his vampire speed and sped up in front of Lain and picked him up from his shirt

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked him in an aggressive tone.

Rory and Benny said nothing while a few stepped behind the vampire holding up the fledgling.

"Hey relax!" Ulysses shouted to Ethan

Ethan reacted hissing at the boy and dropping Lain to the ground.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ethan said as he faced Ulysses glaring at him with his golden vampire eyes.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **So what you guys think? I personally feel like it's not as good as my previous work, but I guess for my first time writing in a while, it isn't half bad…well at least I think so ._.**

 **But again I do apologize to all my absences. Hopefully you all forgive me :) And also if you want know how my life has been while my disappearance I will be happy to let you if you would like, either here or in PM. But for now I will try and update really soon!**

 **-Mbavlover61010**


End file.
